


(im)perfect pitch

by misura



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Artists, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: It's not easy being a starving artist in a galaxy at war.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	(im)perfect pitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



These were hard times for abstract artists. Still, one did what one must to eat. Where there was a will, there was a way. And other assorted platitudes.

"The blood-like red symbolizes the _violence and tyranny_ of the First Order, whereas the softer green and blue - "

_Uh-oh._ Last week's pitch: not a success. One could not expect a group of idealists to be flush with money, of course, but one had hoped they might recognize a kindred spirit.

"I meant to say, the powerful red represents the _strength and majesty_ of the First Order, whereas the sickly green and blue - "


End file.
